


Королевское испытание

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Сара думала, что справится сама с одной нелегкой задачей, но, увы, ей не удалось обойтись без Джарета. И незваных (и неожиданных) гостей.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 6





	Королевское испытание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The King's Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695497) by Gemkat5. 



> Разрешение на перевод имеется.   
> Ссылка на оригинал: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7111855/1/The-King-s-Challenge by Gemkat5  
> Бета: нет, к сожалению.

Она давно уже не занималась задним двором, и в итоге после затяжных дождей трава в нем выросла по щиколотку, а некогда красивые кусты жимолости, росшие вдоль забора, превратились в жуткие дикие заросли и потеряли всякую привлекательность.

Сара натянула до локтей длинные перчатки, которые приобрела накануне, и рассеянно посмотрела на предстоящий фронт работ через стекло задней двери. Она не хотела срезать жимолость, но ей придется значительно проредить кусты и выполоть сорняки. В последнее время ходили слухи, что в округе стали пропадать бродячие коты. Соседка Сары Вивиан сказала ей днем раньше, что видела, как за неделю в зарослях исчезло четыре кота.

Никто не обвинял ни в чем Сару, разве что в том, что она не ухаживала за садом, но сама она понимала, что должна что-то сделать. Пока что в ее кустах исчезали лишь бездомные коты, но что, если это будет чья-то собака или, хуже того, ребенок? Сара поморщилась при этой мысли и взяла с собой все, что требовалось для решения проблемы.

Любой, кто видел бы ее в этот момент, не сомневался бы, что Сара Уильямс, шагающая через высокую траву, идет на битву. На ней была шляпа с широкими потрепанными краями, рубашка, видавшая лучшие дни, и шорты-хаки по колено. Отрада для глаз, да и только. Она выглядела так, что никто не смог бы отвести от нее взгляд, но любой простил бы ее за такой наряд, зная, почему она так оделась.

Однако не только ее одежда заставила бы случайного прохожего удивленно оглянуться на нее. Дело было также в большом двойном секаторе с острыми лезвиями, большом пакете с мини-шоколадками и хлысте, которые она держала в руках. К счастью, задний двор Сары был скрыт от посторонних глаз, и поэтому по нему можно было идти, не скрываясь.

Добравшись до нужного места, Сара положила на землю все, кроме пакета с шоколадками. Надорвав пакет, она расшвыряла его содержимое по пышным кустам. Скомкав пустой пакет, Сара пихнула его в глубокий карман, нагнулась и взяла хлыст. Пристально глядя на источающие дивный аромат цветущие заросли, она принялась ждать. Сладкий и густой запах жимолости кружил голову, и Сара, не удержавшись, закрыла на секунду глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Ей не хотелось делать то, что она задумала, но у нее не было выбора.

Несколько мгновений спустя послышался шорох листвы и хруст веток, и Сара открыла глаза, настороженная и с хлыстом наготове. Через минуту она заметила в кустах шевеление и отработанным движением щелкнула хлыстом. Наградой ей послужил вопль боли, но уже через секунду еще одно яркое пятно стремительно метнулось к лежавшей на земле шоколадке. Еще один взмах хлыста — и еще один крик, полный боли и удивления. Игра началась.

По ее собственному мнению, Сара орудовала хлыстом с меткостью, недоступной многим другим, однако она очень быстро выяснила, что даже восьми точных ударов из десяти было недостаточно, чтобы отправить фейри обратно в их мир. Более того, ей стало казаться, что они намеренно вызвали подмогу и сплотились в небольшую армию, чтобы одолеть ее. Вскоре после начала боевых действий, Сара поняла, что отступает, лихорадочно размахивая хлыстом, пытаясь разогнать рой фейри, которые атаковали ее со всех сторон. Сара возмущенно вопила и ругалась на зловредных существ, от которых был один вред, пытаясь защитить от них лицо и шею.

— Не заставляйте меня звать короля! — пригрозила она.

Фейри лишь рассмеялись, дразнясь, и начали дергать ее за длинные распущенные волосы, струящиеся по спине. Сев на шляпу, они потянули ее вниз и опустили поля, почти закрывая Саре глаза, и пока они мелькали перед ней, она не могла не заметить, что их лица и руки были покрыты растаявшим шоколадом. Раздраженно фыркнув, Сара вынуждена была признать свое поражение и сдержать слово.

— Король гоблинов!..

Все фейри разом накинулись на нее, не давая ей закончить предложение. Впрочем, они не знали, что Саре, которая отмахивалась сейчас от них руками, достаточно было лишь произнести имя Короля гоблинов или же просто его титул, чтобы он появился перед ней. Джарет вышел из оккупированного фейри прохода в кустах, уже держа в руке кристалл. Он подбросил в воздух прозрачный шар, и тот рассыпался мириадом разноцветных переливающихся брызг, ослепив фейри и вынудив их вернуться в свой мир.

Джарет стоял и с поистине королевским видом наблюдал за тем, как фейри поспешно бегут с поля боя к себе домой. Убедившись, что все фейри оказались в жестоких и умелых руках Хоггла на Той Стороне, довольный собой Джарет посмотрел на ту, что лежала сейчас у его ног, свернувшись клубком. Присев, он поднял закрывавшие ее лицо поля шляпы и сказал спокойно:

— Они разбежались.

Он выпрямился, а Сара осторожно подняла голову и огляделась.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросила она, но все же села, продолжая осматриваться. Она хотела лично убедиться, что ни одного фейри и впрямь не осталось.

Джарет дождался, пока она признает, что он сказал правду, и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сражаться с фейри — совершенно бесполезно, так? — вежливо спросил он. — В твоих же интересах будет позвать на помощь, когда они появятся в следующий раз.

— Я вполне справлялась сама, пока они не набросились на меня всей толпой! — раздраженно огрызнулась Сара и встала на ноги, игнорируя его протянутую руку. Она отряхнулась и поправила одежду, не переставая ворчать себе под нос. — Если бы ты не выпускал их из своего королевства, этого бы вообще не случилось.

Она сняла перчатки, бросила их на землю и, посмотрев на Джарета, добавила:

— Ты говоришь, что они пробираются сюда самостоятельно и ты тут не при чем, и все же мне опять пришлось звать тебя на помощь, чтобы разобраться с своей проблемой.

— У меня большое королевство, Сара, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Джарет со скучающим видом. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я закрыл все проходы между нашими мирами и полностью изолировал мое королевство?

— Нет, мне будет достаточно, если ты закроешь хотя бы этот проход, — кисло ответила Сара и обошла его, чтобы подобрать хлыст.

— Я этого не сделаю, — невозмутимо сообщил Джарет. — Моему королевству требуется свободный обмен магией между мирами. Я тебе уже это объяснял.

— Прекрати разговаривать со мной, как с дурой! — отозвалась Сара, угрожающе помахивая хлыстом. — Этого прохода здесь не было, пока я не переехала в этот дом. Ты открыл его, и не надо рассказывать мне, что ты не можешь его закрыть из опасения…

Джарету надоело мельтешение хлыста перед лицом, и он ловко выхватил его у Сары, шлепнув ее по руке самым кончиком.

— Ой! Какого черта? — воскликнула Сара, потирая тыльную сторону кисти.

Не обращая на нее внимания, Джарет изучающе оглядел хлыст и, поудобнее перехватив рукоять, хлестнул им воздух и повнимательнее пригляделся к кожаному кончику.

— Где ты его взяла?

— Нашла, — вызывающе ответила Сара, настороженно посмотрев на Джарета. Ей определенно не понравился его вопрос.

Джарет перевел взгляд с хлыста на Сару и, в упор глядя на нее, уточнил:

— Действительно?

Поджав губы и раздраженно нахмурившись, Сара зашла ему за спину и подняла с земли секатор.

— Если хочешь, можешь оставить его себе. Все равно я использую его, только чтобы разогнать этих чертовых фейри. Эй!

Она резко повернулась, когда Джарет хлестнул ее по заду, и с негодованием посмотрела на него.

— Думаю, тебе пора возвращаться. Прямо сейчас, — прищурившись, заявила Сара.

Джарет лукаво улыбнулся и, похлопывая хлыстом по ладони, начал наступать на нее.

— Я серьезно, Джарет, — сказала Сара, пятясь. — Я не в настроении для твоих затей.

Она замерла, как вкопанная, когда он вдруг исчез у нее на глазах, но Джарет оказался быстрее, и она все же врезалась спиной в его грудь.

— Кстати, мне нравится твоя шляпа, — насмешливо сказал он ей на ухо, обнимая ее за талию одной рукой. Второй рукой он снял с нее шляпу и небрежно бросил ее на землю. — Однако твои прекрасные волосы я люблю еще больше.

Он провел носом, а затем губами по шее Сары и глубоко вдохнул цветочный аромат ее шампуня. Сара наклонила голову в сторону, едва он начал ласкать ее, и закрыла глаза, не в силах противиться тем чувствам, что он в ней вызывал. С ним всегда было так. Пока она держалась от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, то могла успешно защитить себя, противостоять его чарам и отправить его домой с любезной улыбкой и вежливой благодарностью за помощь. Но стоило ему оказаться совсем рядом, обнять ее, нежно коснуться ее губами и руками, как она теряла волю, беззащитная перед тем желанием, что он в ней пробуждал.

— Я вся грязная и чешусь, Джарет, — тяжело дыша, сказала Сара, — мне надо в душ перед тем, как…

Она осеклась, когда он обхватил губами мочку ее уха. Джарет закрыл глаза и слегка усмехнулся. Она всегда пыталась найти способ остановить его, а он всегда находил, как задобрить ее и обойти все ее возражения, заканчивая начатое.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как в небе над ними появилось темное облако, и на них полился теплый ласковый дождь.

— Я не это имела в виду, — без особого недовольства возразила Сара и, повернувшись в его объятиях, поцеловала Джарета.

Он крепко держал ее за бедра, и Сара выгнулась, когда он наклонился и продолжил целовать ее шею, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Она запустила пальцы в его белоснежно-золотистые волосы, чувствуя, как жар от его горячих поцелуев распространяется по всему ее телу. Он мастерски расстегнул зубами верхние пуговицы ее рубашки, неторопливо слизнул каплю дождя, проложившую себе путь между ее грудей, и принялся покрывать поцелуями открывшуюся его взгляду кожу. Дойдя до четвертой пуговицы, он с легкостью поднял Сару, и она обхватила ногами его тонкую талию, вцепившись ему в плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие.

У Сары шла кругом голова, а дождик хоть и не шел ни в какое сравнение с обжигающими поцелуями Джарета но все же был теплым и никак не мог охладить ее разгоряченное, охваченное желанием тело. Джарет опустил их обоих на землю, создав сухой клочок, чтобы они могли комфортно лечь. Сара ловко расстегнула его обтягивающий жилет, пока сам Джарет занялся второй стороной ее шеи, нежно целуя и покусывая ее.

Сара тяжело и прерывисто дышала и после жилета принялась за прочую одежду Джарета, однако кожаная шнуровка упорно не желала поддаваться.

— Джарет! — нетерпеливо выдохнула Сара, дернув его за рубашку.

Джарет поцеловал ее, и Сара, сгорая от возбуждения, с энтузиазмом ответила на его поцелуй.

— Скажи это, — прошептал Джарет, и его дыхание опалило ее губы.

Он накрыл ее тело своим, устроившись у нее между ног, и Сара упрямо ответила:

— Нет.

Обхватив ногами его бедра, Сара притянула Джарета к себе, тесно прижалась к нему, вновь зарывшись пальцами в копне его волос, и потерлась о его пах, тщетно стараясь хоть немного удовлетворить терзавшее ее желание. Она откинула голову и выдохнула, когда губы Джарета скользнули по ее груди. Сара вскрикнула и громко застонала, когда он лизнул и чуть прикусил ее чувствительный сосок.

— Скажи это, — задыхаясь, вновь потребовал Джарет.

Сара упрямо помотала головой, извиваясь под ним, и еще сильнее стиснула его бедра ногами, не переставая лихорадочно тереться о его пах. Джарет навалился на нее всем телом, пришпиливая к земле, и Сара охнула и протяжно застонала, вжавшись в него, желая большего. Одной рукой Джарет провел по ее телу, с которого внезапно исчезла вся одежда, а второй накрыл ее упругую грудь, поглаживая и дразня сосок, отлично сознавая, что это лишь больше распалит Сару. Она могла лишь раздраженно и бессильно фыркать и рычать, извиваясь под его тяжестью, но не получая желаемого. Сара резко и зло дернула его за рубашку, стараясь стащить ее с Джарета. Ей удалось лишь стянуть ее с плеч, и она тут же впилась ногтями в его спину, безуспешно пытаясь заставить Джарета сделать то, чего она хотела. Однако Джарет намеренно замер, отказываясь подчиняться ей.

— Скажи это, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом приказал он.

— Черт! — в сердцах бессильно выругалась Сара, царапая его, притягивая еще ближе к себе, вжимаясь в него.

Джарет поцеловал ее в шею и куснул своими острыми, похожими на клыки зубами. Сара вскрикнула и дернулась, а затем тихо простонала, признавая свое поражение. Тяжело дыша, она обвила рукам голову Джарета и, скрестив лодыжки на его пояснице, уткнулась лицом в его шею. Поцеловав тонкую горячую кожу, она нежно прихватила зубами мочку Джарета и едва слышно выдохнула ему на ухо:

— Я люблю тебя.

Джарет ответил на это признание мгновенно: приподняв бедра, он, наконец-то, вошел в нее, и Сара нетерпеливо подалась ему навстречу. Всхлипнув от наслаждения, она подхватила ритм Джарета, и единственным, что они оба слышали, было быстрое и неровное биение их сердец. Джарет почти неистово двигался в ней, и Сара с равным пылом встречала каждый его толчок. К кульминации они пришли одновременно, и удовольствие с головой захлестнула обоих, словно волна цунами.

Дождь прекратился, а единственная тучка рассеялась, но ни один из них этого даже не заметил. Солнце ярко светило в безоблачном небе, а легкий освежающий ветерок приятно обдувал их мокрые от пота тела. Они лежали, обнявшись в высокой траве, и Джарет, на чьей груди довольная Сара удобно пристроила голову, был совершенно расслаблен. Оба молчали, не желая нарушать эту идиллию, эту блаженную негу, в которой они нежились, пока их внимание не привлек шелест, раздавшийся со стороны раскидистого куста жимолости возле забора.

Сара лениво подняла голову… и ошеломленно уставилась на создание, проникшее в ее сад через врата Джарета. Сара ткнула Джарета пальцем и кивком показала на то, что с чего она не сводила сейчас глаз. Джарет неторопливо приподнялся, посмотрел на то, что так ее взволновало, тяжело вздохнул и секунду спустя улегся обратно. Крепко обняв Сару, он снова закрыл глаза, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ты не можешь просто оставить это здесь, — негромко сказала Сара, настороженно глядя на создание, которое, в свое очередь, уставилось на нее, не шевелясь.

— Он двигается, только когда на него никто не смотрит, — отозвался Джарет. — Пока ты не сводишь с него взгляда, он не тронется с места.

Он повернулся и потянул Сару на себя.

— К тому же, — добавил он с довольной ухмылкой, когда она улеглась на него, — его фейри боятся гораздо больше чем меня.

— Правда? — с искренним интересом уточнила Сара и вновь взглянула и хрустального единорога, которой стоял все так же неподвижно, но уже в другом месте и в другой позе, чем в прошлый раз. — Ладно, так и быть, может, не так уж и плохо держать на заднем дворе хрустального единорога.

— Осторожнее с желаниями, Сара, — легкомысленным тоном предупредил ее Джарет и убрал с ее лица несколько прядей волос, которые лезли ей в глаза. — Ты не представляешь, на что способны эти создания.

Сара наклонилась голову и уперлась своим лбом в его.

— Для этого у меня есть ты, — сказала Сара и поцеловала его.

Джарет охотно ответил на поцелуй и, пропустив сквозь пальцы пряди ее длинных волос, перевернул Сару на спину. Они целовались, страстно и самозабвенно, вновь соединившись в единое целое, и не замечали заполнившие сад радужные всполохи света, появившиеся, стоило хрустальному единорогу выйти на солнце.


End file.
